The Interference of Mr Collins
by MerryChris
Summary: What if Darcy had kissed Elizabeth after his first proposal, what if someone was there to witness this unusual lapse in Mr. Darcy's propriety?  letter format.  I am sure this has been done before but I wanted to do it anyway.  Read and review!
1. Mr Collins

Mr. Collins

My Honorable Mister Bennet,

It is with a heavy heart that I write to inform you of a most grievous and serious situation that has arisen as a result of my cousin's visit to my humble parish house. My pen grows heavy in my hand as it travels across this parchment and I beg you to prepare yourself for a shock.

On Sunday last, I attended to my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh after completing my duties on the pulpit. She always invites her humble servant to tea after such occasions and graciously offers her wise counsel on improvements she wishes to see in the parish. I thought it odd that my cousin rejected this condescension, knowing the great honor that Lady Catherine bestowed by including her in the invitation. Your daughter claimed that her head ached and that a walk in the clear air would lessen her distress.

After tea, my dear Charlotte and I walked back to our little house only to be caught in a sudden down pour along the way. We sought the closest shelter under a large Chestnut tree, a tree which had been imported by the ancestors of my patroness many years ago. A little distance away we saw the large summer pavilion along with two other people, a man and a woman, who had taken shelter there from the rain. Upon closer inspection they proved to be none other than your daughter Miss Elizabeth and the nephew of Lady Catherine, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

My un-chaperoned cousin seemed to be engaged in a serious discussion with Mr. Darcy and what happened next stunned my senses. They moved very close to each other hovering just inches apart in a very unchaste manner. Then, my dear sir, I stood witness as the couple kissed. I could watch no longer, my gaze dropped to the ground; too ashamed of my cousin's actions to continue observing her behavior.

I felt it my duty to inform you of this monstrous breach of decency. I know not what you plan to do with the information I have set forth before you. However, I advise you to take action of swiftest and most severe kind. I can only rejoice in my choice of wife who is the one of the chastest and reticent creatures of her sex I have ever met.

I have informed my cousin of my intentions to write to you and I await your reply. I apologize most profusely for bearing these distressing tidings, but I felt it my duty to intervene, not only due to the nature of my profession, but also the nature of our relationship.

Sincerely,

William Collins


	2. Elizabeth

Elizabeth

Dear Father,

I am sure that by now you have received a most entertaining letter from my dear cousin Mr. Collins. However, I regret that that I can not truthfully repute the majority of the contents of his missive. I do not know that I could have done anything to prevent what happened from occurring. In all honesty, I still feel that this episode is a strange nightmare that I can not shake off.

After services yesterday, I took a walk to enjoy the clean air and avoid the stiffness and formality of tea with Lady Catherine. I was caught up in a sudden rainstorm and ran to take shelter at the marble summer pavilion with in the grounds of Rosings. Trying to catch my breath, I did not notice that someone approached until Mr. Darcy spoke.

He asked for my hand in marriage. His offer, I assure you, was very characteristic of his person. He proceeded to list all the faults of my situation and family before saying that he proposed despite his better judgment. After recovering from my surprise at his entreaty, I am sorry to say that I found great satisfaction in turning him down. I need not ask you to avoid showing this letter to Mary. If you do I will never have another moment's peace in her presence. She will insist on reading Fordyce's sermons until she turns blue in the face.

After my rejection something happened that I do not know how to account for. During the course of our argument we had gravitated closer together, the better to trade accusations, or so I presumed. When our argument ended I lifted my gaze and locked eyes with his. I could feel the anger pouring from own stare, but I saw something different in his. There was anger, but there was also something else. Suddenly, his face hovered close to mine and before I could react his lips met mine.

I assure you that I broke away as quickly as I could. Speechless, I could only take a few stumbling steps backward. Mr. Darcy seemed as surprised as I and apologized quickly before taking his leave. He walked out into the rain, back to Rosings.

I hope your opinion of your dear daughter has not changed too much for the worse. I do not consider myself an irrevocable sinner, doomed to burn for all eternity. Still, I do not know how to continue. Even now, I lay in wait for Lady Catherine to swoop in upon me and run me through the wash board for daring to taint the lips of her precious nephew.

On the whole, I do not know if I should laugh or cry. In my eyes, at least, I find my unwelcome tryst with Mr. Darcy excessively diverting. It should have remained so, but for the interference of Mr. Collins. I long to come home and escape this scene, a scene that could have easily been avoided had my dear cousin been a little more discrete. Yet, I fear that every servant at Rosings now knows of the events that have transpired. I worry, dear father, that my name has been soiled irrevocably.

I have always believed that finding decent men willing to marry my numerous sisters would prove a difficult task, considering our financial circumstances. I fear that this added piece of malicious gossip may spoil the chances of all. I could never forgive myself for ruining Jane's happiness, with a gentleman who deserves her. O dear father, you may end up living out your years with five spinsters and not a shilling to your name!

I feel trapped both physically and socially. My cousin will not let me out of doors for fear that I will attempt another meeting with Mr. Darcy. He also attempts to block Charlotte from conversing with me, and he shuns me from his household. Keeping me sequestered away in his guest room upstairs, I presume, until he receives a reply from you. I feel a little like Rapunzel locked away in her tower. Unfortunately, I possess tresses too short to consider using them for escape or even rescue. Who could come to my rescue in any case? Mr. Darcy? The very idea makes me smile, but I am pleased that I did think of it. I have not smiled for what seems like an age.

Mayhap my cousin possesses more intelligence than I thought, for I do desire to converse with Mr. Darcy. Though, not for the same purpose as he supposes. I fear that I may have to go back on my rejection of his hand. It is the only solution I can contemplate that does not end in scandal and poverty. I foresee a marriage of bleak and languid evenings, but I do not anticipate mistreatment. He may possess a little harshness but I know he harbors no brutality. He has a friend in Mr. Bingley and that speaks well of him. I always wished to enter matrimony with someone I felt deeply for but I see now that fate had other ideas.

Now I must find a way to post this letter. I must wait for a moment of opportunity, when circumstances distract my cousin long enough to allow me to steal a moment with Charlotte. I have never prayed with such a fervent heart that the unhealthy Ms. Anne De Burgh will desire a ride about the park in her little phaeton.

Your Loving Daughter,

Elizabeth

P.S. I apologize, dear father, that this letter is not in my usual jocular style. I must confess that I have found very little to laugh about after what has transpired. Although, an ingenious little village child did slip a toad in Mr. Collins hat last Sunday. How the deft little creature managed it I will never know. I had planned to give you a blow by blow account, but I find that I lack the enthusiasm to do the scene justice. I have saved a peppermint in my purse if I ever do unearth the identity of the miscreant.


	3. Mr Darcy

Mr. Darcy

Mister Bennet,

I recognize that I can claim only an indifferent relationship with you thus far. Yet, I believe that you a received recent communications from your nephew Mr. Collins regarding an encounter he witnessed between myself and your second eldest daughter. Thus, I consider this epistle a necessary, though distasteful interruption of your regular correspondences.

First, let me assure you that your daughter's actions deserve no chastisement. Mr. and Mrs. Collins witnessed our first, and only, private communication. In the spirit of accuracy and truth, I could not describe Miss Bennet as demure or modest. I have witnessed your affection for Miss Bennet, and thus conjecture that my statement holds few revelations for you. However, I assure you that her manner and her actions towards myself leave me in no doubt of her virtue.

I blame myself alone for the breaching the bounds of decorum on the occasion we speak of. I offer no excuses or reasoning to dissolve your censure, but request forgiveness for exposing your faultless daughter to the derision of society. Though I believe my error a meager one, the consequences may prove disproportional. Mr. Collins has no gift for discretion and though my Aunt, Lady Catherine, will do her best to conceal the story, I fear that your daughter's reputation may suffer.

After consulting Miss Bennet, I plan to leave Rosings Park in a few hours time to attain an audience with yourself. No matter the outcome of our conversation, rest assured that I will take actions to ensure Miss Bennet's future respectability.

If your daughter and I marry in the future as a result of these circumstances, please know that I will do anything in my power to bring about her happiness. Miss Bennet possesses an intelligent mind, a kindness, and a humor that I have never seen united in any other woman. In honesty, I have never seen her equal. I value her unique qualities and, if our union comes to pass, pledge to never stifle her generous spirit. I believe that your daughter would find companionship with my younger sister. Miss Darcy has a very similar temperament to your eldest daughter, Miss Jane Bennet.

Sincerely,

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	4. Mr Bennet

Mr. Bennet

My Dear Daughter,

I must admit that my correspondences of late have yielded much more excitement than an old man has come to expect from a few scraps of parchment. It resembles one of those awful, silly novels that Kitty and Lydia like to read. I find the horrid things crammed in the cushions of all my comfortable chairs, but I digress.

I still fail to fathom the depths of your cousin's wisdom. His seeming delight in notifying me of your wickedness leapt off the epistle he sent. Though, I have all confidence that by the present hour his loving patroness has quenched those fires of righteous retribution heaped equally upon yourself and Mr. Darcy.

I think you need not worry of Lady Catherine exposing you. That great lady will do anything in her power to prevent her nephew from marrying a penniless girl like yourself. However, she may make the remainder of your stay with the Collins family a trifle hostile. I say the remainder of your stay because you must stay in your present location. A sudden departure will confirm the gossip that may have taken wind. Mr. Darcy used the utmost discretion in coming to see me and plans to slip back to Rosings just as unobtrusively. If, even with our best efforts, gossip does spread it may be covered up as an engagement kiss. In that event, Mr. Darcy will spread the word of his travels to Longbourn to ask my consent.

I must admit Lizzy, if the outcome of this trouble results in your marriage to Mr. Darcy, I do not think the union would be a miserable one. Mr. Darcy may lack a certain liveliness and easy manners, but he does possess a surplus of intelligence and honor. I know that he did not mean to damage your reputation and that his conduct is a great source of embarrassment.

I have lived in a marriage without love and without respect for my partner in life, and yet I have found some joy. Lizzy, you have brought me a large portion of that contentment, and for that I thank you my dear. If this marriage comes to pass, do not drag storm clouds with you to the Altar. You may not have love, but I think you should value Mr. Darcy for his positive qualities.

I wish I could have given my consent to a man who both owned your heart and appreciated your intelligence. You deserve that happiness, but the nature of life is imperfection. Thankfully, I can comfort myself with the notion that you will want for nothing and have a husband of some sense. I only wish that I had enough power and wealth to protect my child from such a trifling event. The past few days have awakened me to my most obvious short comings. If I had taken more interest in ensuring the future of my daughters' security I would have been able to buffer this scandal. I regret that I have failed you Lizzy, my dearest child.

Love,

Your Father


	5. Mrs Bennet

Mrs. Bennet

My dear Mrs. Philips,

I have the most exciting news to tell you! My husband is so secretive, he always likes to keep me from knowing things, especially when in comes to the young men courting our daughters. He has been acting very strangely lately and he has been receiving many more letters than he usually does. He spends most of his time lucked away in his study, but recently he has not been venturing out of it at all. He has been asking the cook to deliver his meals there! I must confess that I felt a great deal of confusion over his odd behavior.

Then, yesterday, when my daughters and I were coming home from my weekly visit with Mrs. Long I spied a young man I did not recognize leaving Longbourn. He was not twenty steps out of the garden gate when I saw him, heading in the opposite direction as we approached. He was a gentleman by appearance, but I did not get a good look at his face.

I am curious by nature, as you know dear sister, and I asked my husband who had come to visit. He said it was a wealthy farmer from Oakham Mount and would not say a bit more about him. I asked him if the gentleman had come to meet our girls, hearing about their beauty. He was very short with me and answered that it was a matter of business. What could a young, gentleman farmer have to say to my husband? I also asked him what all the letters he received had been about. Mrs. Hill told me that one of them had been from Lizzy, but he said that they were all letters of business. My poor nerves were becoming quite frayed!

I was so distracted that I could not sleep, so I got out of bed early this morning to find out what my husband was hiding! I slipped into his study and looked around for the letters. The only one I could find was Lizzy's letter, under some other papers at the bottom of his desk. I am so glad I did find it! I have learned that she has received a proposal of marriage from Mr. Darcy, and that she plans to marry him! I could never be more proud! She will have her own carriages and more pin money than she could ever ask for!

Of course I was ever so surprised; I have always thought that Jane would be the first to marry. I was so sure that Mr. Bingley was going to offer for her, but then he left so suddenly. Never mind, he will be back soon for our dear Jane. Dear sister, I must end this letter. I have so many people to share our happy news with! I plan to run over to Lucus Lodge just as soon as the ink dries and this letter is posted.

Love Always,

Mrs. Bennet


	6. Jane

Jane

Dearest Lizzy,

I apologize for not waiting for a reply to my last letter before sending this missive as well. I blame my haste on a bit of gossip I overheard in the park this morning. The remarks pertain to yourself and I believe them untrue, but I wish for you to confirm my sentiments.

While watching our little cousins feeding the swans in the pond, I happened to catch the conversation of two rather older women nearby. They stood on the opposite shore and I doubt that they realized how very well sound carries across the water, for they were talking of me! The rather tall one explained to the other that my name was Ms. Jane Bennet and that my sister was a Ms. Elizabeth Bennet who is engaged to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire! Out of politeness I attempted to prevent hearing anything more. Thankfully, our puckish cousin little John obliged me and fell into the pond as he attempted to catch one of the baby swans in his hands. I had to hurry the poor dear home for some warm, dry cloths.

I do not wish to insult you, dear sister, for believing this a false rumor of engagement. You certainly have beauty, intelligence, and charm enough to gain the love and respect of Mr. Darcy. My skepticism arises from the lack of intimacy I have witnessed between yourself and the gentleman during his entire stay at Netherfield Park. I remember your dance with him at Mr. Bingley's ball and I do recollect witnessing a few conversations, but nothing to arouse suspicion of a preference on either side.

Yet, the principal reason for my disbelief stems from our conversation Lizzy. In regards to Mr. Darcy, your opinion, as you expressed it to me, has remained unfavorable. You indicated an aversion to his pride and suggested that his reserved nature was a result of arrogance. You even accepted Mr. Wickham's critical accounts of him! We have always confided in each other Lizzy, and I beg for you to do so now.

I hope you do no think that I request this confidence to satiate my curiosity. Your dear sister worries for your happiness. Remember all those books we read when we were still girls; how we promised ourselves to only seek matrimony with men we held in true affection? Do you forget your promise Lizzy? Mr. Darcy's wealth could provide you all of the luxuries life has to offer, but would this fulfill you? I apologize if my words sound harsh. I have rewritten this letter thrice and have found no more delicate way to express my concerns.

If you hold a true fondness for Mr. Darcy please receive this letter as one of congratulations. You deserve matrimonial felicity and my acquaintance with the gentleman convinces me of his worth. I perceive that your teasing nature and his more uneffusive one could provide a delightful foil for each other. Dear sister, if I hear that during you stay at Rosings a bond of devotion has sprung up between you, know that none other could be more pleased than your Jane.

Please write soon. I feel disconcerted that strangers know more about my Lizzy than I. Aunt Gardiner wonders if the rumor of your marriage to Mr. Darcy caused the unusual number of calls we have received in the past few days. She declares that she has never formed acquaintances with half of the people we took tea with on Wednesday. Indeed, I find myself quite surrounded with new acquaintances every time I leave the Gardiner's residence.

Mr. Bingley left his card this morning; he came to call on us while we took the children to frolic in the park. I harbor hopes of seeing him soon as he took the liberty of writing of his intention of doing so on the back of his card. I do not mind admitting to you Lizzy that his behavior shocks me. Why did he wait so long to call? I have resided on Gracechurch Street for months; his sister must have informed him of my presence.

I had convinced myself that I must have mistaken the degree to which he enjoyed my company, until today. A minute portion of myself wonders if he discovered of my location only lately, it wonders if he misses the companionship we shared in the country. I attempt to squash the voice that rises, unbidden, attacking the private thoughts that I have kept quiet and logical for most of my two and twenty years. I stay busy with my cousins to prevent such sentiments from preying upon me.

Of course Ms. Bingley told her brother I had called upon her; I have met with nothing but cordiality from that lady. Mr. Bingley must have many other acquaintances in London and finally found a free morning to call upon me. He has such a friendly nature, I am sure that I deceived myself in thinking he showed a particular preference for me. Do not worry Lizzy, when he calls, I plan to greet him as an indifferent acquaintance. Yet, I admire Mr. Bingley for his modest nature, his kindness, and his light heart. I have found contentment here with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, so do not worry over me.

I will share the news that I receive in your next post with these dear relations. They have expressed the same concerns and worries over you that I have and I think they await your answer as eagerly as I.

Love Always

Jane

P.S.- I have enclosed little Mary's tooth that she shed yesterday at supper. The little dear insisted that I send it in my letter with all her love. She now has no front teeth to speak of and has a charming lisp associated with a few of her letters.


	7. Elizabeth 2

Elizabeth

Dearest Jane,

I had hoped to spare you from the news of my recent trials, but it seems that gossip has put a brutal end to my efforts. In short, Mr. Darcy and I have finalized our engagement and the papers will publish the banns as soon as they receive the express my fiancé dispatched not long after your letter arrived. The poor man found me standing alone alongside a field, recovering from the shock that your letter brought. In all honesty I can not recall the time or the exact place where he found me; I seemed to have retreated into another world. Your epistle seemed to change everything. I felt that the whole earth had tilted a few degrees sideways, and I had trouble keeping my direction or my footing as I walked. Yet, I had to get away from Rosings, from Mr. Collins, from the oppressive atmosphere that seemed to suffocate my person. Mr. Darcy seemed much concerned over my condition when he came upon me; he asked what had caused my distress. I could not speak for fear that my emotions would overwhelm my senses, and so, I apologize Jane, but I handed him the letter that your dear soul wrote to me in confidence. I could not explain its contents any other way. Forgive my weakness if you can.

How did this all arise, you might ask? Why does the sister you know, who has always sworn to marry for love alone promised herself to a man like Mr. Darcy? I had thought our rather thick headed cousin was an entertaining and rather harmless sort of man, but fate has proven my intuition quite wrong. Mr. Darcy and I were caught in a rainstorm while walking round Rosings Park two weeks ago. We both sought shelter under a large summer pavilion on the grounds and a private conversation ensued. Mr. Darcy made a proposal of marriage. I felt much surprise at his proclamation and I told him that I could not accept his offer. Then, quite suddenly, in a rush of emotion, Mr. Darcy kissed me, a brief kiss, which he ended quickly, and apologized for. Unbeknownst to us, an indiscreet witness by the name of Mr. Collins took great offense at our momentary breach of decorum. How could such a man alter the fate of two people's lives so deeply?

Lady Catherine, our father, Mr. Darcy, and I made every effort to still the ripples of gossip subject to spread after such an incident. We thought we had succeeded in our efforts, until the arrival of your letter. I pray that you think no less of me, dear sister. Selfishness does not form the basis of my decision. Rather, concern for the reputation of my family and our future. We have not the wealth to overcome the stained reputation that would necessarily accompany even a hint of scandal. I have no fear that Mr. Darcy harbors any barbaric qualities and I hope that in time I can learn to forgive his other faults. Our marriage may not fulfill me, but I hope for courtesy and respect.

After reading your post, and a seeking my counsel, Mr. Darcy immediately took action. He dispatched an express to publish our engagement, and at my request, sent a missive to our dear uncle. He invited all of the Gardiners and yourself to stay at his grand estate, Pemberley. I debated between advising Mr. Darcy to invite the Gardiners or our immediate family. In the interest of haste and delicacy we chose our aunt and uncle. I seek the steady reasoning of our aunt that I know our mother is incapable of supplying. I feel guilty that I deny my mother the pleasure of the visit, my predicament is not a result of her folly. However, there is no doubt that her presence could only heap more stress on an already strenuous situation.

We plan to remove to Pemberley in order to avoid a scene at Rosings. Mr. Darcy has arranged for my departure and travel. I expect that Lady Catherine will be overcome by the shock and grief due to the loss of her nephew whom she has ever hoped to obtain as a son. A small part of your wicked sister dearly desires to stay and watch her emotions swell, and yet then I remember she will aim all her spite at me. She has suffered my presence of late in an effort to maintain an aura of normalcy and stem the flow of gossip. Still, I can feel the force of her dislike of me in her silence and in the way her eyes flash over my person as if she wished me bodily harm. You are most shocked Jane, as I bring my missive to an end. You disapprove of my remarks pertaining to our cousin and Lady Catherine. Disapprove is too strong a word, I leave it to you to deduce a more generous descriptor of your feelings. Know that my frustrations towards these persons have been mounting for days. I have had no one to diffuse my uncharitable thoughts, and so I pour them out here for you to see, in their most undiluted forms. Mr. Collins seeks to shelter his wife from the pollution of my influence, and thus, I am alone. I trust to your unfathomable kindness that you will not think less of your Elizabeth. I shall meet you in London very soon and plan to travel to Derbyshire from there, barring any refusal on the part of my aunt and uncle. I rest my tired hand for a moment now, but I plan to write father to inform him of recent developments as well. I ache to see your dear face again Jane.

Love Always,

Elizabeth


	8. Mr Darcy 2

Darcy

Dear Miss Bennet,

I apologize for taking the liberty of contacting you in this way. Perhaps, now that you are my intended, society does not frown upon my familiarity. This knowledge fails to assuage my guilty conscience. Yet, I could not justify allowing you to leave Rosings with out attempting to atone for my unpardonable actions towards your person. Nor, could I keep silence in regards to the injustice of my past conduct that you brought to my attention. The truths that I disclose to you bring me much humility and pain. A stronger man may have disclosed the contents of this letter sooner. A more eloquent man may have poured out his confessions in your presence. Fate has forced your hand to form an engagement with neither of these men, though both more worthy of your regard. Despite these considerations, let me assure you Miss Bennet that my accounts are as complete and accurate as my flawed humanity can make them.

First, I would like to assure you that a lack of self control has rarely plagued my conscience before. On the contrary I have always prided myself on my ability to temper my actions through slow and deliberate reason. I apologize, for I permitted our conversation that Sunday and the emotions accompanying it to plunder my reserves of self-discipline and restraint. My mistakes have robbed you of your independence and free will. Most ladies do not appreciate these God given gifts as I know that you, in your wisdom, prize above many others. I have taken them away in my thoughtlessness, but I promise to try to give back as much as I am able. I understand that my offer is not an exciting one; I have commandeered your rightful property. Under the laws of this land, I acknowledge that your sex lacks the rights guaranteed mine. Please know that I will not take advantage of these codes. I seek to grant you as many choices henceforth as I have the power to give. My estates are yours to go to and fro from as you wish, your friends will always be welcome under our roof, and I will consult your opinion in every matter of import. I hold the highest respect for your intelligence and know that your opinions and guidance will always be worthy of consideration. Let me assure you that I will never force my attentions upon your person. You only need keep my company as it gives you satisfaction. I acknowledge that these assurances may provide minimal comfort to you, considering the cause of our engagement. Yet, trust that time will legitimize my assertions.

Next, I wish to address the two offenses that you laid against me in explanation for refusing my hand in marriage. Please know that I am not so arrogant to suppose them the only reasons for your renunciation. These incidents possess different natures and I hope that your justice, open reading this, will allow you to consider the degree of fault on my part disparate as well. The first offense: playing a pivotal role in the separation of a young couple showing signs of affection, the couple in question only acquaintances of a few weeks time. The second: wantonly and willfully casting aside a lifelong friendship and responsibility to a man whose position and relationship with my father should assure his right to my good will and aid by the way of monetary advancement for his career. The second: a much larger accusation, although I do not doubt that the nature of your relationship with your sister ensured that the first caused a much greater deal of pain. I apologize that my actions have brought you such misery.

In the interest of adequately depicting the reasons for my interference between your eldest sister and Mr. Bingley, I am under the necessity of divulging some opinions and feelings that you may find offensive. I loath for you to think less of me than rightfully do at present, but the necessity can not be avoided. You deserve to know the details of my actions and motives and I intend to continue relate them to your person in the future. Perhaps, one day you will grant me the same privilege. I observed not long after my arrival in Hertfordshire that my close friend, Mr. Bingley had developed a preference for your sister. However, it was not until the Netherfield ball that I suspected a serious attachment on his part; I have witnessed a fair share of infatuations over the course of our long friendship. Mr. Bingley's natural open and genuine disposition predisposes him to form attachments quickly. Yet, I observed that his affection for you sister was marked with a steadiness and true admiration that other previous infatuations lacked. On that same evening, Sir William Lucas mentioned in passing that Mr. Bingley's attentions to your sister hand given rise to the general expectation of their marriage. From thence forth I observed your sister in his company. She conversed openly, displaying her cheerful and engaging disposition but I saw no symptoms of peculiar regard. No stolen glances, no blushes, no nervousness, or any of those symptoms that mark a serious attachment. She received his attentions with pleasure to be sure, but I never witnessed her seek out opportunities to gain his company. In short my observations convinced me that she held a sincere though superficial affection for my friend. You most allow that your sister's implacable serenity failed to hint of any great passion. I own that I may have arrived at the wrong conclusion due to your more intimate knowledge of your sister. If I have made this error, please accept my genuine apology.

You may conclude that my desire for Miss Jane Bennet to remain indifferent may have contributed to my failure in observing her regard for my friend. I acknowledge that I did hope her heart was untouched. However, my judgment is usually impartial and unaffected by fears or wishes. Two lesser objections to the match also spurred me to break the connection forming between my friend and your sister. I could have reconciled myself to both if your sister exhibited signs of true devotion. I admire your sister; her character, manner, and disposition are beyond reproach. The first objection arose from the want of familial and social connections your sister could bring to the match. Bingley's circumstances as a relative newcomer among his peers make the union less than desirable. Second, and perhaps more disagreeable was the frequent lack of propriety exhibited by your mother, your three youngest sisters, and occasionally even your father. –Pardon me- It pains me to point out the defects of your nearest relations. Please know that the deportment of the two eldest Miss. Bennets remove them from any share of this censure. Indeed, they conduct themselves as well as any gentlewoman I have formed an acquaintance with.

However, I did not wish for my friend to form an alliance with a woman whose close relations could only be a source of discomfort. I will only add that when all my opinions were confirmed, I advised Mr. Bingley to remove from Netherfield to avoid the unhappy connection. I pointed out the disadvantages of such a choice, describing them in detail and enforcing them with sincerity. My efforts may have been in vain, had I not convinced him of your sister's indifference. He believed her to harbor a sincere, if not equal regard. I added my own observations to his doubts and his natural modesty eventually tweaked his convictions to parallel my own. My actions thus far, bring me no shame. I performed these services with the intentions of saving my friend from needless suffering. If my actions have wounded your sister it was done with out intention or malice. However, I reflect on my efforts to prevent my friend from discovering that your sister was in town with less satisfaction. This concealment was beneath me; yet again it was done in the service of a friend.

With a heavy heart I turn to address the matter of Mr. Wickham. I know not what he particularly accused me of, but I will give a full and detailed account of my dealings with the man. A man reared alongside myself and a favorite of my late father; he is the son of the former estate manager of Pemberley. His father possessed intelligence, honor, dignity, and as steadfast a character as I have ever seen; he had great respect for the late Mr. Darcy and named him the Godfather of his son. An incorrigible boy, he led me into all manners of trouble across the vast estate. I followed willingly and took great pleasure in our adventures for a time, until mild mischief turned into the malicious. Mr. Wickham's endearing roguery of youth transformed into recklessness and depravity. After taking the blame for a few of his charades, I started to separate myself from his influence. We grew apart. The late Mr. Darcy provided the funds for his early education and later at Cambridge. As a member of his peers, I easily observed Mr. Wickham falling deeper into debauchery. I apologize if any of these revelations cause you distress; I know not the degree of your sentiments towards Mr. Wickham. However, I can not allow this to prevent me from exposing the man's past. My father remained ignorant of Mr. Wickham's true character upon his death around five years ago; Mr. Wickham's perfect manners and natural charisma maintained his charade to the last. Many a good man and woman have misjudged his character, for he grew skilled at hiding his indiscretions.

My father intended Mr. Wickham for the church and set aside a valuable family living for him along with a legacy of one thousand pounds. When Mr. Wickham's father died about a half a year after my own, all pretenses were dropped and his character truly began to surface. Soon after the death of his father, Mr. Wickham demanded the price of the living and the remainder of his inheritance in a lump sum. Eager to prevent such a man from entering the orders, I gave Mr. Wickham his advance in the form of three thousand pounds, and hoped to never encounter his person again. In return, he agreed to relinquish all claims to future aid. He expressed an interest in the law and made a good show of repentance. I hoped rather than expected him to use the money to pay for his training in the profession. My optimism was misplaced. I saw little of him in the next three years. Knowing his character, I never sought his company in town or at Pemberley. I suspect that he gambled and squandered his inheritance on any luxury to satisfy his appetites. However, when the incumbent of the living originally designed for his future expired, he applied to me for the position. He professed, and I had no trouble believing, that his circumstances had degenerated quite precipitously. He also implied that if I possessed any sense of justice, I would honor the wishes of my late father in regards to the living. No guilt or shame accompanies my confession to you that I refused to comply with his requests, though he applied to my conscience a multitude of times. I surmise that his disappointment was acute, especially as his desperation heightened. Afterwards, all superficial appearances of friendly acquaintance dissolved and I do not doubt that he harbored very ill feelings towards me. Nor, do I doubt that he took every opportunity to drag my name through the muck of his falsehoods.

I had hoped that finally I had seen the last of Mr. Wickham, but alas, last summer he intruded into my life once more. The circumstances of the intrusion are such that I wish to forget them myself. I comprehend enough of your character that I know I waste ink when I ask you to keep these confessions confined to your person. The delicacy and judgment witch I have witnessed in your speech assures me of your unerring discretion. Lastly, Let me assure you, that very few other circumstances could induce me divulge this information.

After the death of my father, I inherited most of his worldly possessions and gained joint guardianship of my sister Georgiana, along with my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ten years my junior, she finished her schooling but a year ago and was entrusted to the care of a Mrs. Young; whom the Colonel and I had interviewed for the position and whom we found most acceptable. She shared in Mr. Wickham's gift for deception, and appeared very credible, kind, and responsible. I entrusted my beloved sister to her care for the summer in Ramsgate. Mr. Wickham, a close acquaintance of Mrs. Young established himself nearby and sought out my sister's company at every opportunity. Mrs. Young encouraged Georgiana to accept his advances and Mr. Wickham sought to use his by no means deficient charms to make himself pleasing to her. Georgiana has an affectionate heart and remembered him fondly from her childhood. Mrs. Young assured her that she need not mention her relationship with Mr. Wickham in her letters because he was an old family friend. Near summer's end she was persuaded that she fell in love with Wickham and he convinced her to elope. Georgiana is to inherit thirty thousand pounds. I suspect that the monetary benefits were only second to his desire to avenge his perceived sufferings at my hands. He could not have chosen a more vulnerable or effective target, his revenge would have been most complete. I happened to make a surprise visit a day or two before the day of their intended elopement. Thankfully, Georgiana could not induce herself to grieve or offend the brother whom she looked up to as a father. She revealed the whole story to me. I immediately removed her from the care of Mrs. Young. My love for my sister and my knowledge of her pure intentions impelled me to do anything with in my power to prevent exposure of the story. I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left his residence immediately. I can not convey to you in words the depths of Georgiana's despair; she was but fifteen years old.

This is a faithful narrative of the actions and motives concerning the two grievances you laid against me that Sunday afternoon. I hope at least this letter will allow you to acquit me of all injustices toward Mr. Wickham. I do not wonder at his ability to convince you otherwise. Mr. Wickham's charisma and your ignorance of all previous events coupled to make detection of his falsehoods very unlikely. You may appeal to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam to second my account if you wish. At this moment in time you probably hold me in much contempt, but I have seen that you hold my cousin in high esteem. Trust in his words if you do not trust in mine.

Again, perhaps I should have related this to you much sooner. However, your exquisitely stinging proposal refusal inspired great anger at first. This time has allowed my temper to cool and to reflect on the truths contained in your accusations. My failure to live up to the code of a gentleman led me to further examine my actions. In short, I have spent the last few weeks forming an acquaintance with humility. You asked once whether I thought pride was a vice or a virtue. After much contemplation, I begin to wonder if perhaps it is the worst vice of all. God Bless You.

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	9. Elizabeth 3

Mr. Darcy,

First, I want to assure you that I forgive you for the familiarity of your letter. Clearly, you needed to relate the truth in it entirety and a written explanation allowed both of us a less painful alternative to a protracted conversation, where emotions often run unchecked.

I do not deny that your letter surprised me, both in its content and its eloquence. Providence has thrown us together more than an informal acquaintance generally allows. I often pride myself in my ability to decipher a person's character, but I must admit that I misjudged you.

I have read your letter. I read it again and again. I will not deny that at first I comprehended your words with an angry and incredulous attitude; however, my sense of honesty eventually gained footing. With each reading, the truth of your words grew more evident and I forced myself to reconsider my past conduct in reference to our dealings. I accepted Mr. Wickham's account of you; never questioning his motives or the impropriety of his conduct in revealing such information to a perfect stranger. You ruffled my pride the first night of our acquaintance when I overheard the conversation between yourself and Mr. Bingley. I am afraid that pride poisoned my opinion of you thereafter.

You assume correctly that I value my independence. A young woman has the power over few decisions in her life. My father's affection led him to offer his daughters a great deal more than most. My father allowed me the choice of my future husband; he supported my refusal of Mr. Collins when he asked last fall, to the displeasure of my mother. However, even the affection for his favorite daughter can not undo the interference of Mr. Collins; he has had his revenge after all. The generosity and respect that you have offered me in our future marriage is much more than I hoped for since this disastrous ordeal began. Please understand that I feel the full weight of this offer and appreciate it more then words can express.

However, in reference to your dealings with Jane and your assessment of my family's fault, I can not feign indifference. I can not deny that your opinions of my family mirror my own. Yet, understand that this makes it no easier to accept the criticism of a passing acquaintance. I believe you exercised genuine intentions in breaking the attachment between my sister and Mr. Bingley, and I work to forgive you for your actions. My protective instincts for my sister prevent me from exonerating your actions. You believed, and hoped to believe her indifferent; however, after reading her letter, I suspect that both of us now know that you made false assumptions about my sister's lack of feeling. I find it difficult to watch her suffer in stoic silence. Her selfless temperament prevents her from seeking out others to confide in and lighten her burden. Jane has great concern for the comfort and feelings of others; often to her own detriment. After meeting your sister, I feel that you must understand my sentiments.

I find your sister delightful. She reminds me of Jane, and I can give no higher praise than that. I had always assumed that no one in all of England could possess Jane's generous temperament, and yet I delight in finding another in Georgiana. It shocks me that God could be so liberal and imprudent to bestow two such souls upon the earth. I use the word liberal because of the amount of joy and peace they will spread throughout their lifetime. I use the word imprudent for a much different and some what painful reason. Persons like Georgiana and Jane live in a perfect world, where everyone around them has spotless intentions. They never search for motives, or faults. Their naivety makes them vulnerable to the imperfections of the world; even as it brings joy to those who can not shut their eyes to the ugly sight. It is rather like seeing a beautiful flowering sapling growing in the middle of a busy street. Those who love them must practice vigilance to protect them from the thoughtlessness and malice of others. I wish myself harm before allowing others to trod over Jane as they otherwise would. After witnessing the manner in which you treat your sister, I know you feel the same about Georgiana.

Perhaps, after reading this, you will understand my continued anger regarding your interference between Jane and Mr. Bingley. I saw Mr. Bingley's worth as assuredly as you saw it when you formed your friendship. I thought I had finally found someone who could care for my sister in the way that I did. Jane may hold the title of eldest in my family, but I have long felt the burden of shielding her from those who would take advantage. I doubt that anyone could convince Jane to do anything immoral, but I do not doubt that she could be easily deceived. I also know that Jane fast approaches the age when I will be unable to protect anymore. She will marry in the next few years. I could have felt confident in giving over my responsibilities to a man like Mr. Bingley. Yet, now I resume my worry over her future. I grow frustrated with my lack of power and my father's nonchalance.

I hope you see now, I think no less of your sister for Mr. Wickham's actions, nor do I blame yourself. I assume that Mrs. Young possess as much art in deception as Mr. Wickham. You could never have left Georgiana in her care if you had thought her remotely unqualified.

Here ends the serious portion of my letter, I hope to never mention these topics again. I make a formal request of you now as a gentleman, Mr. Darcy. I suspect with mirth that you can not deny me my demands on these grounds. Let us start afresh. Let us form a new acquaintance without allowing the shadows of the past to distort the present moment.

I confess that I have wanted to send this letter to you for quite awhile. I have written several drafts, the first, not nearly as rational or charitable as the current one. Perhaps you may not even see this one, and are destined to read a better version of the current copy. The ink that dries even as I write may be destined for the flame of my bedroom fire.

My mind has undergone much trouble in devising a plan to deliver this letter to you. I dreaded an awkward handoff in the presence of my relatives and disliked the thought of entrusting the service to a servant. Quite happily however, you, Mr. Darcy, provided the perfect messenger. May I observe that you play a diligent, though distracted, host.

In the process of bestowing and inordinate amount of praise for the duet that Georgiana and I performed after dinner, I suspect you may have misplaced your book on the piano arm in a moment of preoccupation. I condemn your admiration as inordinate so far as it lends me credit for the performance; I suspect that you and I both know that my musical skills are indifferent, at best. Your sister will convince me that I am a concert level piano player if I do not practice vigilance in assessing my own musical shortcomings. Nevertheless, after our recital and after you took my uncle away for a game of billiards I found your poor dog eared book lying quite alone. I must take you to task for such a practice; my father may have a fit of apoplexy if he sees his future son in law mistreating the great works of literature in such a way. There is no need for such abuse! I am confident that if you search hard enough, you may find a sister very willing to make embroidery bedecked bookmark especially for your use. I must turn away my face as I continue to write this letter, to maintain my concealment. You have returned to the music room and seem to be in search of something, of what I can only guess.

You have a beautiful home here Mr. Darcy. Other grand estates that I have visited often possess a sort of forced elegance, to detriment of its occupants' comforts. Pemberley seems to have achieved a perfect balance between the two. I understand why you are so proud of where you come from; it would be difficult not to be proud of this place.

Elizabeth Bennet


	10. Mr Darcy 3

Darcy

Bingley,

I write to inform you of events and circumstances that you have probably already heard spouting from every gossip in London. However, due to the close nature of our friendship and the worth that I place upon it, I wanted to inform you personally of the details.

I am engaged to marry Ms. Elizabeth Bennet. I love her more than words can express. In her graciousness, Ms. Bennet has endeavored to forgive me for compromising her at Rosings Park and forcing her into the acceptance of my hand. You never dreamt that your stoic and steady friend could fall to passion and rash conduct, yet here I am. Bingley, I wish assure you that Ms. Bennet carries no responsibility for what transpired. In fact, she attempted to rebuff my attentions as soon as she became aware of their existence. This letter is aiding me in the realization of what base creature I really am.

Unfortunately, my confessions do not end here. I must admit to unpardonable interference in your life as well. Due to your trust in my judgment and character, I succeeded in convincing you that Ms. Jane Bennet held no affection for you. This I could forgive myself, I did not note any apparent signs of attachment on her side. However, I also aided an effort to keep you uninformed of her presence in London this winter. The scheme might have succeeded completely if my own actions had not made her location a subject of gossip. My deception was unpardonable.

Both Miss. Jane Bennet and Miss. Elizabeth Bennet currently reside as guests at Pemberley. Their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner serve as chaperones. Their young children are currently running the grounds of the estate and enjoying themselves to the fullest. Georgiana take great joy from the activity that buzzes from every corner these days.

I wish to invite you to Pemberley as well, if you can still stand the sight of me. Your old friend will enjoy your company and I am sure that the rest of the current residents here would also enjoy your presence. Please take this opportunity to discern Ms. Bennet's feeling for you without the interference of Miss. Bingley, Mrs. Bennet, or myself. I wish you the best Bingley, and I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Darcy


	11. Lady Catherine

Lady Catherine

My Dear Nephew,

I wish you had consulted me before leaving Rosings in such a hurry. During moments such as these, a word of wisdom from a woman of considerable experience could have prevented you from making unfortunate mistakes. You seem to be under the impression that your honor obligates you to form an alliance of marriage with Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. Miss. Bennet, an adroit vixen and social climber, has seduced you into moving with haste into a series decisions that you will come to regret in the future.

The proposed union between Miss. Bennet and yourself places the future prosperity of Pemberley at risk. I do not deny that the girl comes from a fecund stock. However, like her mother before her, she may fail to produce a male heir. She has no money or property to contribute to the estate and has never been brought up to manage a household as grand as Pemberley. I fear that your excellent servants will lose all respect for the family and neglect their duties under her management.

I need not tell you how the news has affected my dear Anne. Her spirits have never been high, but the news of your engagement has quite overcome her sensibilities. A conniving nobody has snatched away the position that I have groomed her for since childhood. I can give you no words that do justice to her despair. This is not to be borne.

After much contemplation, I have devised a route to extricate you from circumstances that you undoubtedly regret already. I consulted my discreet and personal lawyer upon the problem. He suggested that your only avenue out of the engagement would be to settle a dowry of a considerable sum upon Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. He suggested that you should send her to the Americas for their season, where she will reside as a jewel of the marriage mart. She will proceed to use her amble charms to seduce another man of power and wealth.

I have no doubt that Miss. Bennet will agree to these terms, although she may require a dowry of considerable proportions. Due to her independent streak, she will not be able to resist an offer to become a woman of means in her own right.

I have instructed my lawyer to contact you. I will visit Pemberley as soon as I am able as well to help you navigate this critical juncture. Anne's weakened state prevents me from leaving Rosings at the moment. Our vacancy at the parsonage also requires my attentions. However, do not fear dear nephew. I will dispatch these duties as quickly as possible and present myself at Pemberley, where I know my presence will be indispensable.

I do not blame you for falling victim to Miss. Bennet's charms. Her skill is unparalleled. During her initial stay at the parsonage of Rosings, I suspected her of directing her attentions towards Colonel Fitzwilliam. I advised the Colonel against such an ill-advised match, but I regret that I did not take the opportunity to warn you as well. Obviously, Miss. Bennet decided that the best way to circumvent my watchful eye was to divert my attention towards her and the Colonel, while stirring feelings of jealousy in you. I apologize for not recognizing the danger earlier. Keep heart nephew. Our family has weathered worse scandal than this.

Your Loving Aunt,

Lady Catherine Debourgh


	12. Mr Darcy 4

Mr. Darcy

Elizabeth,

Your generous words lend me more credit than I deserve. I assure you that I feel the weight of both your censure and praise. Your objections in regards to my conduct bring me no pleasure, but I hope to give you no such pain in the future. After abdominal beginnings, I hope to prove a much more satisfactory husband than a suitor.

I am glad that you have enjoyed Pemberley's charms. Some prefer haughty furnishings and décor, thankfully my mother could not abide stiff and formal surroundings. Her choices reflect her tastes. Pemberley's trappings do honor to its beautiful architecture, but do not distract from them; whilst their deep cushions ensure the comfort of its occupants.

Your Uncle, Aunt, yours sister Jane, and assorted cousins are better company than I have entertained at Pemberley for a long time. Unfortunately, we may be receiving some less than pleasant guests in the near future. My Aunt wrote to inform me of her intention to come to my aid and help dissolve the ties of engagement to which we are both bound. I wish to prepare you for her arrival and to assure you that I have no wish to extricate myself from my situation. If she fails to reconcile herself to our marriage, I will ask her to leave the estate and cease all communication with her. Her daughter's illness may keep her from presenting herself here in person. I do not mean to cause you distress. Let me assure you that none of my other relatives will presume to interfere in such a way. You have already won the heart of the only person whose opinion I hold dear.

Georgiana adores your company. She cherishes Jane's society as well, yet she draws confidence from your presence. You have been here for less than a fortnight, and yet she seems to converse with more confidence and engages in discussion more readily. She has always spoken with ease around me, yet, I have never seen her at ease in general society. Often, Georgiana eyes wander in panic and her posture stiffens in the presence of others. I think I owe her present comfort to the company we have assembled here at Pemberley.

My estate has assumed a different air due to the companionship and energy of its current visitors. I fail to remember a period of time in which such bounteous and genuine laughter has echoed through the hallways and chambers of the estate. Pemberley's current state reflects what I wished to have in boyhood. My late mother suffered a series of miscarriages after my birth. I never experienced the boon of a compulsory friend in the form of a sibling. My mother and father softened the void considerably with their own affection, yet I always wished for a brother or sister. I frequently resorted to solitary play or reading as a child for entertainment. My Boar Hound, Kane, followed me around and kept me company at all times. Yet, I did not often socialize often with children of my own age. Perhaps this has contributed to my lack of comfort in consorting with my peers. Even to this day, I often enjoy the company of my elders to those of my own age.

Your Uncle Gardiner and his son John seem to enjoy the fishing holes at Pemberley to their fullest. Your Uncle holds many well informed opinions and a wide range of experiences in the trade from which he harnesses entertaining stories a plenty. My fishing trips with him are often dotted with pleasant debates covering subject matter ranging from the dinner table to foreign affairs. To my surprise, your cousin John takes his fishing quite seriously.

In fact, when we decided to break for luncheon yesterday we could not convince John to lay down his pole and partake of the picnic basket we brought with us. Your uncle and I sat up on the hill eating, talking, and enjoying the sunshine for a full forty five minutes before I decided to check on him again.

When I crested the hill that leads down to the stocked pond I saw a body floating in the water. As I looked closer, John's small figure floated with the slight current, lifeless and still. I was nearly beside him when, all of the sudden, John turned his head to the side and gasped for air. He smiled at me like and imp and said, "Mr. Darcy, do stay still, you are scaring all the fish away". To my fascination, he slid his head back into the water and kept floating. I tried to calm myself and stay still. I watched as the he propelled himself into the deeper water, taking in air at the side of his mouth and silently sliding his head back beneath the pool. His shoulders contracted, and to my surprise he emerged from the water clutching a large fish in his small hands.

Mr. Gardiner had arrived behind me on the shore and began to chortle. I wish you had been there to witness as your uncle and I gasped for breath with hysterical laughter. I guffawed until I thought I might drown with weakness. John helped tug me to shore after letting his catch go, and I emerged from the water, soaked to the skin and still breaking into fits of merriment. I still chortled as I ran to get a change of clothes. Dripping all over the gleaming entrance of Pemberley with John, I felt like a boy of about 10 years. Covered with muck, I did not enter the main house. Memories of Mrs. Reynolds and my mother scolding as I dragged mud across their clean floors played back in my head. Those memories, so unpleasant at the time, make me smile now. Your cousin and I changed in the stables and from a stall over he recounted with painstaking detail his technique for "bare-hand fishing".

I began writing with the intention of sending you something to help you understand my regard for you. However, I quickly found my gift for writing lacks the skill for assigning words to my affection. I decided to write some personal confidences down for your perusal rather than risking a poorly executed poem. I fear that you would have underestimated my regard had you projected it to be of the same quality as any poor sonnet I could hope to produce.

You must forgive me for lacking your creativity in deliverance of my letter. Slipping it into your walking coat seemed the most expeditious and private vehicle for its conveyance.

You have indeed freed me from the guilt I felt in writing you for the first time. Yet, I must apologize again now for using your Christian name. I could not help myself; the word flowed off my pen so naturally that it gleamed on the paper before I was cognizant that I had intended to write it.

You may need a new start in regard to your acquaintance with me, after what I have done and said I understand the necessity. I do not deserve this unstinting allowance for my faults. But to me, you will remain as you ever were. I could not wish for more.

Sincerely yours,

Fitzwilliam Darcy


End file.
